User blog:ZPD/The Netflix Effect and how it messed up King of Dragins pt. 1-2. (Part Two)
Hello again! ZPD is here to finish the blog review woot woot! (Continued) 3) The Netflix Effect: Add more drama, too much is never enough! This is probably my biggest gripe with this two-part show finale. Netflix took HTTYD and tiredness to make it like Game of Throne’s level of drama. I’ll start off where I began with the Titan Dramillion. First off, when the dragon was shot, ok fine, I’m okay with that. But then we have to see each and every stinkin’ character turn and gasp one at a time! We even have to see another shot of Krogan smirking! I understand they thought it was the king of dragons, but I don’t know, can we not have to see all their reactions? We know what they’re going to be, so stop tryin to oversell it. Right after that of course, the soap opera that hijacked King of Dragons pt. 1 for a few minutes went into full swing in these twenty second shot or so. The Dramillion falls down a cliff shrieking and instead off stopping like any normal Titan Dramillion’s limp body would do, it somehow continues rolling and we get to see Netflix overdramatize a scene and succeed by rolling the Dramillion right off yet ANOTHER cliff only to be caught by the Dragon Flyers. Then we get to King of Dragons Part Two, and oh my it makes my cry a little inside if not cringe. We start off and we’re doing okay, the fight begins, Ruff and Tuff make a joke and the countdown begins. It’s great, and then the Astrid speech scene. My bad fanfic Astrids are out to shame by this bizarre Astrid we see in this scene. But first let’s look at how the scene as a shot. A surround, slo-mo spin around the character so while one gives a dramatic speech and explosions sound around them. Seriously? When has that ever happened? We see a slo-mo in “Twintuition” when Tuff tries to break a Dragon proof chain with Macey, but that’s for comedy, not the inspiring show finale speech that everyone wants to read remember. Then there’s the speech itself. And let me just say one last time, this isn’s Game of Thrones or Vikings or something like that. So “Fight like you end never fought before!” Is a kind off odd statement in a showman like RttE. It’s not like they haven’t given it their all before. Also, “This is our time! This is where we shine!” Seems like overstating the obvious and once again overdramatizing. This also fits under the category “Snoutlout: Hey, Dad, it's fun to be doing this with you. Spitelout: Took the words right out of my mouth, boyo. Couldn't be happier to be your wingman! Look, I understand that battles are supposed to form camaraderie and all that but they’d were internally being jerks to the other like the other day. It’s kinda smal, but still. Alright guys! Final thing! Remember when Toothless cuts off Krogan from escaping with the egg? Why an overly dramatic, slo-mo fight scene? They oversell it is all, like we realize this fight is big because Krogan might get away with the egg if he wins but the entire scene isn’t just so un-HTTYD. In the movies, we actually need ever see scens like this except in the uber, canon-shattering moment when Hiccup falls towards the flames in the first movie. Now that you will have a hard time making it seem kverdramatic to me. My concurring statement would be that Netflix has a very distinctive aspect on how to make shows. Make it more! But as it happens in the season finale. More is less. -ZPD Category:Blog posts